


The small shop on the street

by Cchoodxoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Protective Pack, The Pack Doesn't Know, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cchoodxoxo/pseuds/Cchoodxoxo
Summary: Set after season 5Stiles is driving home and is so lost in thought he drives straight past the turn off. Stiles ends up in a town where he meets a boy, a boy who might cause stiles just t as much grief as he does happiness.This is just to prevent my maladaptive daydreaming from taking over my life. So enjoy :)
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I'm rubbish at checking for mistakes so if there's a weird spelt wrong or something just comment and I'll fix it.

Theo had been sent to hell. For the first time in what feels like ages, everything's fine. Malia and stiles broke up after stiles killed Donovan, stiles is officially single again.

Things were different now, Scott doesn't look at stiles the way he used to. He doesn't look at anyone like he used to. Like a small fragment of the trust he used to have in people had been corrupted. It must be weird coming back from the dead.

Stiles was just driving, feeling trapped in his own head, even though there everything was good, stiles still felt on edge.

Stiles was going to go home to bed. Or so he thought. 

~~~

Well apparently Roscoe had other ideas. The engine sputtered as it came to a halt in the middle of the road. Stiles looked at the gas mark, empty. 

"great." he thought. 

Stiles hadn't even realised how long he'd been driving. He had to be at least 45 minutes from his House. He didn't even know this area existed. Stiles had somehow found himself in a street which looked as if it had been picked straight out of a movie. 

Stiles looked around for anything that seems familiar, but he found nothing. The buildings surrounding him were all tall and quite brightly lit, some were clubs and some bars. 

Well all except on smaller building , which was only dimly lit. Stiles gave in trying to save himself and retreated to his phone. 

And, dead. 

His phone was dead, even better. 

Stiles groaned loudly and looked around again. Now that he actually took notice of the buildings he noticed some of the people inside. They were big and burly, and could probably kill stiles with one push. Stiles' eyes widened at the sight of one man, he must have been at least 7 foot tall. He had a scar running down form his ear to his collar bone, and dark grey hair which clearly indicated that he was at least 50.

Stiles looked into the other building and seen more people who looked just like the first man, some even worse. There were some women in the buildings as well who stiles would prefer not to speak to. Stiles looked around desperately for other people his age but he had no luck. 

But then again there was a very old man in the smaller building who didn't exactly look nice, but he wasn't as bad as the others. Stiles slowly jogged over the road towards the small building. 

But when stiles stepped into the building, which he now knew was a shop, the old man was gone. It was like he had never been there at all. In fact, the whole shop was different, what looked like a normal, everyday stationary store had turned into a large, beautiful liqueur store. 

Stiles had to double take at what was in the shelves behind the counter, some of the bottles looked like they had been carved by gods. 

Each bottle had its own intricate pattern, some was swirls and others had animals and people. 

Once stiles had stopped admiring the bottles he noticed someone staring at him from the corner of his eye. Stiles had been through too much too have jumped, instead he turned to look at person calmly. 

The person was a woman, 25 ish. She tilted her head at him and giggled 

"well you're definitely not 21" said the woman, her words rolled off of her tongue like honey. 

Stiles laughed awkwardly. "yeah I guess you caught me, but I wasn't actually here to buy anything I was just wondering if there was a gas station near here."

"oh not for miles sweetheart, sorry." the woman replied sweetly.

"oh, OK, thanks anyway I guess." said stiles, now what was he going to do? 

Stiles turned around to leave but the woman moved to stand in front of the door

"although, I might have a some downstairs though if you'd like me to check" 

"oh, erm , Yeah that'd be great, thank you" stiles said, slightly weary of the woman. 

The woman walked away from stiles and I to the backroom which stiles guessed led to the stairs. 

The woman stuck her head back around the corner. "well now silly, how am I supposed to know which gas your car takes?" 

"oh uhm, I'll, sorry" said stiles rushing to meet the woman on the stairs, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

Stiles followed the woman down the stairs and heard fait music beginning to get lifer with each step he took. 

"now don't mind the noise, and don't mind the people they're not as mean as some of em look." said the woman taking her final step before she reached a bronze colored door with a symbol on it that stiles felt was oddly familiar. 

The woman opened the door to reveal and even bigger room, with a huge bar and at least 50 people inside either sitting at booths or standing at the bar. There was a stage with a man and a woman singing. There voices flowed together perfectly and stiles couldn't help but stare at them in awe. 

The woman pulled stiles out of his trance. "now don't get too attached, this place isn't just for anyone!" 

Stiles looked heartbroken after the woman handed him a bottle of gas. Stiles didn't want to leave such a beautiful place. Even though he had never seen or heard of it before, stiles felt more at home in the secret bar than he did his house.

"awww, don't be such a bore leigh Anne, I'm sure he can stay for a bit if he wants." another man appeared at stiles' side, making stiles flinch slightly. 

"sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you" the man said in a thick British accent. 

Stiles mumbled an "it's okay" but he was taken back by the sight of the man. Well, stiles thought it was a grown man until the light shined on him revealing that he was definitely no older than 19. Maybe even younger than stiles. He was just a boy. 

Blonde hair draped over his head and almost covered one of his eyes entirely, the one eye which stiles could see clearly was dark brown, like black coffee. 

Stiles hadn't said anything in about 30 seconds but the silence was broken by the woman. 

"no! He can't stay james he has to go, isn't that right dear?" said the woman almost threateningly. 

Stiles nodded and went to walk away but the man, James, grabbed his arm and held onto him firmly. 

"it's stiles Right?" said James. 

"how did you?" stiles answered looking confused. 

"see Annie, he can stay." James smiled at leigh Anne, "unless you want to leave" 

James tilted his head at stiles. 

Stiles shook his head, "I guess I could stay for a bit." 

James smiled at stiles then he looked at Leigh Anne, his smile turned into a smirk and she rolled her eyes. 

"you tell no one about this place you hear me? No one, not Scott, not Derek and especially not Peter." the woman said whilst sticking her finger in stiles' face. 

Stiles nodded and James laughed and dragged stiles away by the arm. 

James and stiles sat down at a free booth and stiles only really realised what had happened when he sat down. 

Stiles scrunched up his face and looked up at the brit. 

"how do you know my name, and how does she know Scott and the others?" 

"you didn't really think all your hard work went unnoticed did you? What with the alphas and the chimeras, and the were jaguar, what was her name? Kate!" replied James with a smile. 

Stiles looked even more confused at how the boy knew all of this. 

"I'll put it more vaguely. Everyone knows the McCall pack, and the remaining hale's I guess." 

"honestly I don't think you get half the credit you deserve. Everyone always favours Scott, or malia. But you're the real hero." said James 

Stiles was going to say something. But his voice was cut off by a woman with a small book in her hand and, what looked like a floating pen. 

" what can I get you boys? James, the usual I'm guessing? " said the lady. 

James winked at the lady. "please sweet" 

The lady turned to stiles, who was Watching the pen, which was writing on the notepad despite not actually being held by the lady. 

"oh erm, I'll just get what he's having, please." said stiles after he realised the lady was talking to him. 

James and the lady both looked at each other. 

"sure thing." said the lady before she walked off back to the bar.

James turned to stiles and smirked. "you know you just ordered one of the most alcoholic drinks in America, right?"

Stiles looked offended, "what you don't think I can handle a bit of alcohol?"

"I think you'll be hammered before you even finish it."

"well then you'll just have to carry me home then won't you."

"is that your way of saying you want to come home with me?"

"you'll just have to wait and see won't you." replied stiles whilst smirking at the blonde boy.

The lady set both drinks in front of them and looked at stiles, "good luck kid."

Stiles was just looking at James, who was staring back at him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing across his soft lips.

Stiles couldn't help but look at James' lips, they were pink and rosy and soft. Like a rose petal.

Stiles felt james' hand on his chin, lifting his head back upwards.

James was the fist to take a sip of his drink, not even flinching at the obviously sour taste. The smell was enough to make stiles feel dizzy.

James smirked after taking a large gulp, he looked back at stiles as if saying 'your turn'.

Stiles smiled at him competitively. He swallowed half the glass in one take and slammed the glass back down onto the table.

~~~time skip to about an hour later~~~

James and stiles were both walking out of the small shops entrance, stiles was slightly wobbly but not even half drunk.

"I have to admit your better with alcohol than I assumed you would be." admitted James throwing his hands up in surrender. In one hand he was holding the bottle of petrol and in the other he held stiles' hand.

Stiles laughed "well I'm full of surprises!"

James laughed as well, before looking down at stiles.

Stiles smiled back up at him.

The two continued walking until they eventually found Roscoe in between at least 200 other cars which stiles wears weren't there before.

Stiles stood with james in front of Roscoe after filling the tank with the gas given to him by leigh Anne. 

"you could come with me ya know, we could drive around for hours doing absolutely nothing." said stiles taking the bottle of petrol from james' hand and putting it on the floor. Stiles took James' other hand and put it in his own.

James smiled, "I could fall asleep in the passenger seat and you would stop on the side of the road just to admire how cute I am when I'm sleeping."

"and I could take your hand and fall asleep with you."

"and we'd wake up in the morning and go get breakfast that'd be destined to give us a heart attack."

"and we could spend the whole day together."

"and we'd have our first kiss in the same spot where we met" said James gradually getting closer to stiles. 

"or we could just have it now?" said stiles whilst flicking his eyes from James' lips to his eyes.

James leaned in until his lips met stiles'. Both boys closed their eyes and smiled into the kiss.

It wasn't long before they pulled apart, but to stiles it felt like forever.

" as much as Id love to do all that other stuff you said, I think your friends might put in a missing persons report if your not back home by morning." whispered James.

Stiles smiled before nodding  
He got into his car, "last chance, you sure you don't wanna come?"

"go get some sleep stiles." said James before planting a kiss on his forehead.

Stiles smiled, he didn't what to leave James, but he was right. He couldn't just abandon the pack like that. He gave James a final wave before driving away. He watched as James' silhouette got smaller as he drove further away from the small street.

He was halfway home when he realised that something was digging in his back. He reached in the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper. 

"call me-********'   
James ;)" 

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

Stiles had called James almost every day since that night, the two had face timed, called, texted, everything. But stiles was still eager to see the British boy again.

Noah had become curious about the 'friend' who stiles had been talking about every waking minute.

Noah had known stiles liked boys since he was about 10,stiles hadn't really ever came out to him, but he always knew. And noah has a slight feeling that James isn't just a friend.

This went on for days, they spoke every night, sometimes they had spoke all night and sometimes they only spoke for 20 minutes, but noah knew stiles cherished the small amount of time allocated to speaking to James.

However this all changed when James stopped answering the phone calls, and the texts. He just stopped one day, without warning.

Noah had seen what it did to stiles, his mood changed, he wasn't sleeping properly, he was so worried about the boy that he'd tried to look on maps for the the small town just to go and find the boy himself. But he had no luck, James was a mystery.

Noah had promised to look into it, he'd said that he would call some of the police officers near where stiles said the Town was.

But what if stiles doesn't like what he finds?


	3. Chapter 3

They found James.

Beaten to death in a back alley.

How was noah going to explain this one? and how was he going to explain that stiles would have to identify his body? 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was at school when he found out

Stiles, Scott and lydia were in economics. Stiles was nervously chewing his pen waiting to hear about James. His leg was bouncing up and down.

Scott and lydia were both sharing nervous looks at each other. Noah wasn't the only one who had heard about James. And heard about how he's officially being classed as a missing person.

Scott was glad stiles was human otherwise he would've saw straight through his lies about how he's sure James is fine and the power probably just went out across his whole town.

Stiles phone rang out in the middle of class, causing lydia to jump slightly. Stiles practically jumped out of his chair and ran out fo the class into the hallway.

"James?" said stiles even though he knew the chances were slim.

"no, stiles." whispered a feminine voice.

"leigh Anne?" said stiles, he registered ten fact that she was on the verge of crying pretty quickly when he heard the way her voice cracked when she said his name.

"it's, it's James." she whispered, stumbling over her words.

"what? Is he alright?" said stiles, he was crying by now.

Scott, lydia and coach were all stood behind stiles waiting.

Coach was confused. Lydia was already crying and Scott had his hand over his mouth, both of them already knowing what's coming. Lydia could practically feel it buzzing through her skin that James was gone. 

The phone dropped from stiles' hand, stiles followed after it, falling to his knees. 

Coach somehow got to him before Scott could even move. He held him while he screamed and cried into his jacket.

Noah and parrish both came running through the school entrance, but noah stopped running about a metre before stiles when he realised stiles had already got the call. 

A tear dropped down noah's cheek and he quickly wiped it away. 

Parrish went to stand by lydia, who was also crying, he pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles had went home after that. 

Stiles really wished that James had just gotten bored of him and stopped calling, even though it would've hurt like hell. It would have been better than this. 

Stiles couldn't stop thinking about it. James was gone. 

What made it so much worse was that his dad decided that it would be best to tell him now that he would have to identify his body. 

How did it never come up in conversation that James was alone. No family to go see him, and no family to identify his body when he was beaten to death in a dark alley. 

Stiles can't help but imagine what it must've been like. Beaten to death in an alley, how it must've felt, what does death even feel like. The only thing that stiles knew was that it must have been incredibly lonely. 

How was he going to look at him like that? Cold and, not breathing. The thought made stiles shudder. 

Stiles had been crying for the two hours, he's stopped now but he thinks it might be because he really has ran out of tears. 

He has to go and see him tomorrow, well he doesn't have to, but he can't just not go, he can't let him down again.


	6. Chapter 6

It's tomorrow. 

Stiles was off school for the rest of the week. 

And he was currently sitting in the back of his dad's police car, parrish in the passenger seat and his dad driving. No one had said a word or the last 20 minutes They were driving to the town where stiles had got lost in, the town where he'd met James. 

It hadn't took his dad long to find where the town was, it wasn't actually that far away, stiles must've just imagined it being almost an hour away. It was about 30 minutes away from beacon Hills. 

"you sure you gonna be alright doing this?" said noah looking at stiles from his mirror. 

Stiles nodded and noah sighed parrish just stayed quiet. 

~~~~~~~

Once they got there, stiles felt sick. He wanted to go back home. He could feel the tears pricking his eyes before he even walked into the building. 

He walked in slowly, regretting his decision to come, but he knew that if he didn't he would that himself forever and that he would never actually believe he was gone. 

Stiles walked into the room and his hearing went completely, the only thing that he could hear was a faint buzzing noise. He couldn't move, he just stood next to the white sheet that was covering james' body. 

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and the body slowly started sitting up. Stiles was hyperventilating and trying to drag his hand away but he was unable to. 

"stilllessss." the body hissed under the sheet. 

"stiles!" the body shouted louder, sounding more alive than before. 

"STILES!" parrish shouted, shaking stiles' shoulders. 

Stiles gasped, apparently he had imagined the whole moving body thing, because the body was still lying on the table, still. 

Parrish looked at him, clearly worried and noah looked even worse. 

"do it." stiles whispered. 

"stiles." noah said, pity in his eyes

"dad!" stiles shouted. 

The coroner lifted back the sheet to reveal James, his face was pale and his lips looked a sickly grey colour. 

All colour drained out of stiles' face. A tear rolled down his cheek. 

Parrish put a hand over his mouth, even he was hoping that stiles would looked shocked and say that its not James. 

Noah came to stand by stiles, and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"is it James?" said the

Stiles nodded and another tear rolled down his cheek. 

The coroner covered james back over with the sheet and stiles just stood still for a second before his dad told him to go back to the car. He compiled, hoping parrish would start with his dad.

When stiles got back to the car, and made sure parrish wouldn't end up coming out to see him. He screamed. 

Stiles screamed louder than he had ever screamed before, it was a scream that would make anyone cry.

And it definitely did make stiles cry, tears rolled down his cheek and didn't stop. 

He sat upright for a couple minutes before resting his head against the front seat and screaming even louder into the head rest.

He didn't know how long he'd been crying, but eventually both parrish and his dad came and pulled him into a hug.

Stiles doesn't even know if he stopped crying the whole way home, he even remembers parrish wiping his eyes a couple times. But as far as his dad told him, he eventually fell asleep in the back seat and parrish carried him to his room.

Stiles woke up in his bed though, he couldn't stop thinking about the color of newts skin it was grey. 

Stiles remembers his skin glowing in the sun, and now it was grey. 

Stiles couldn't even get out of bed. 

He laid awake until about midnight, just thinking of the pretty blonde brit. Stiles couldn't tell whether thinking of the night they met made him better or worse. 

But nevertheless, he feel asleep. 

~~~

It was james' funeral. Stiles was stood with Scott and his dad. Lydia was standing looking over ye coffin, which was buried six feet in the ground. The hole was still open, waiting to be filed back to the brim with dirt. 

Lydia jumped when she heard shouting coming from the coffin. 

"HELP! James shouted. 

" HELPP! "he shouted louder. 

Lydia tried to shout for them to stop, she tried to grab the spade off of them, but no one could hear her, and her had went straight through the handle. 

" HELP MEE! "James shouted again. 

" Stiles! " he shouted over and over again. 

Lydia tried to shout stiles too, but he just ignored her. Scott couldn't hear her either. 

No one could hear lydia or James. 

Lydia tried to shake stiles, but fell straight through him, to the floor. 

Lydia sat on the floor, listening to James' helpless screams. And she watched as the hole in the ground was filled with dirt. 

She looked at stiles again and shouted, but was ignored once again. 

When she looked back at the grave, it was filled, and grass had grew over it. Like time had passed 50 times quicker. No one was there anymore. 

Well there wasn't, until stiles walked over to the Grave and stood over it. He laid flowers on top of it and stared for a couple seconds, before walking away. 

Lydia stood shocked, and jumped again when she heard the same screaming again. 

This time with her name. 

"LYDIA!" he shouted, "HELP ME!!" 

Lydia knelt down and started digging. 

But every time she pulled away a piece of dirt, it would appear back in the same spot. Like she had never even been there. 

Suddenly, lydia fell through the ground. 

And then she woke up. Sweating but freezing at the same time. She was hyperventilating. 

Her mother was by her side. Trying to calm her down, but lydia could only manage to say one sentence. 

"he's not dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Lydia's mum had eventually taken lydia to hospital, presuming that it was a panic attack which had stemmed from an awful nightmare. 

Melissa just happened to be at work when she came in, lydia could barely walk, she was being held up by Mrs Martin. 

"lydia?" Melissa said as she rushed to help Mrs Martin hold her.

Melissa had got her a bed in the hospital, and lydia was currently asleep. 

Mrs Martin was arguing with one of the doctors outside, they'd asked her if lydia had been drinking or doing drugs, which of course infuriated her mother. 

Melissa was sat stroking Lydia's hair, on a chair which she had pulled up next to the bed. 

Lydia's eyes began fluttering open, and she squinted at the bright light above her. 

"hmm what's going on?" she muttered as she began sitting up.

"it's alright sweetheart, I think you might have had a nightmare and it freaked you out a little." Melissa said in a soft voice.

Lydia sat upright. 

"what time is it?" she said looking around for a clock. 

"almost 4 Am." Melissa replied. 

Lydia's eyes wide ended, as she slowly remembered what the so called nightmare was about. Or who it was about. 

"what!? What is it? What happened?" Melissa said as she watched in horror as lydia's eyes widened even further and she began breathing heavily. 

"I need to speak to Scott!" she said. 

"OK well should I call stiles too or -" 

"no! Not stiles!" 

Melissa was shocked, but nodded anyway and stroked Lydia's head again before leaving the room. 

Lydia sat in the bed, trying to piece together whether it was a nightmare or a vision. And whether James was dead or alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott wasn't asleep, he hadn't slept at all that night.

His mind was too fuzzy thinking about how fast it had happened with James. 

He'd only met him a couple times on face time when he was with stiles, but he'd known immediately why stiles liked him so much.

He was from South london for one, so Scott and stiles liked to just listen to him talk. And he had a lot in common with scott.

He was more into English football (soccer) than lacrosse, but he had promised to teach Scott how to play when he comes up to see stiles.

He was going to come up next weekend, he was going to drive down after school on friday and go back on the Sunday night. 

Scott remembered how excited stiles was.

How he hadn't stopped talking about James. Scott had got every single detail of the night they had met.

Right now, Scott was in the woods. 

He had been running since he decided that sleep wasn't going to happen. Which must've been around 2 AM. 

Luckily he had brought his phone with him for his midnight run in the woods.

So when his mum called him to say that lydia might have had a vision, he got there within 20 minutes. 

~~~

Scott didn't bother going home and driving, he just ran. After all he was already dressed. 

He walked into the hospital to see his mother waiting for him outside the room which he guessed lydia was in. 

"Scott" Melissa said as she walked towards him. 

"hey is she alright?" Scott said. 

"she's just in that room with her mom." 

Melissa looked over at the room where she was standing at before she walked over. 

"I'll go and see her." Scott said before walking away from his mom and walking towards the room. 

Scott knocked on the door and when he heard Lydia's mum say "come in" he headed inside. 

Lydia sat up when she saw him. 

"I'll give you two a minute" Mrs Martin said before getting up from her chair and exiting. 

"you alright?" Scott said. 

"I don't know" lydia said. 

"my mom said you had a nightmare, was was it about?" 

Lydia looked around "you can't tell stiles." 

Scott nodded. 

Lydia sighed, "it was about James." 

"wait james as in-?" 

Lydia nodded, tears started gathering in her eyes.  
Scott knelt down next to her bed. 

"lydia- what is it?" Scott said firmly

A tear rolled down Lydia's cheek, and her voice was slightly shaky. 

"I-i don't thinks he's dead" 

Scott's face dropped, he expected it to be- well he didn't even know what he expected but it wasn't that. 

"wait but when stiles got the call, you told me you could sense it that he's gone" Scott said. 

"I know and I did. But now it's like the feelings just gone, well not gone completely but something feels wrong. There's something unnatural about hsi death and its driving me insane" 

"lydia-" Scott said. 

"no- no wait in my dream he was in a coffin being buried underground. And he kept shouting and I didn't know it was him until I looked at the headstone because stiles never told me he was British!" 

Scott's mouth was hanging open, it's true, James being British never came up once. And Scott was the only other person to meet him, other than stiles obviously. 

" what happened after you saw his grave? "Scott said quietly,trying to piece together the information. 

" I was trying to stop them from burying him, and I tried to shout you and stiles, but when I touched him I was like a ghost, my hand went straight though him."

"and I tried to dig James back up, but the dirt jsut kept getting harder, and then I fell through the ground."

Scott grew more confused. 

"Yeah maybe we should go and see noah." Scott said looking up at lydia, who nodded. 

"you could see if Derek knows anything too." lydia said. 

Scott nodded. 

~~~

Some people would love this, being able to see how people would react after you'd died. 

You'd see what people really thought of you, see who cared and who couldn't care less that you're gone.

Seeing dead people for a short amount of time has its perks too, no commitment, but you still get to see dead relatives. 

It gets quite depressing after a couple times though. Watching people you care about mourn over you even though you know you'll be back in a couple days. 

He knew he was just thinking of these things to stop him from going to see stiles again, the last time he had went, the boy was a mess. 

Stiles was sobbing his heart out in his bed, and as much as he wanted to hug him, and tell him that be won't be gone for much longer, he couldn't. 

He had went to see leanne too, he should've told her what he was, he was going to, he just didn't do it in time. 

It can't be long left now, a couple more hours maybe. 

He's never been good at keeping track of how long he's been dead for, could be hours left, minutes even. Or it could be days. 

'Guess I'll just sit here then ' he thinks to himself as he takes a seat in the passenger seat of stiles' jeep. 

The first time sitting in the famous jeep, and it's when he's dead.

He closes his eyes, despite the rising sun beaming through the window. 

He sighs. 

"James Newton" he says to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Apparently there wasn't days left.

Apparently there was a matter of hours. 

Because James awoke in a small metal box, which he presumed was in the hospital morgue. 

When you awake from you're own death there's a couple things you need to make sure you do. 

1 - make sure no one is in the morgue when you start attempting you're escape.

2 - wear clothes that will make you seem more like a human nd not like someone who was dead 5 minutes ago.

And 3 - don't get caught.

And Jamie followed these rules to the best of his ability, given he made them up himself since he's the only one with the circumstance.

He listened if there was any one in the room, and when he decided there wasn't anyone, he pushed hard on the metal.

The metal door swung open immediately, cheap, and Jamie grabbed one of the boxes above him and dragged himself out of it.

James must've been wrong about him not being very high up because as soon as he dragged himself out, his naked body went plummeting to the floor. 

And he landed with a thud. 

Thankfully no one heard it. 

James got up quickly and went to check out of the small window in the door, fortunately there was no one.

Unfortunately, the only items of clothing james could see was a pair of bundled up white joggers.

No shirt, no shoes just off white joggers. 

James sighed and put them on. 

A quick glance at a clock in the hall told him it had just turned 6AM. 

~~~

Lydia was home now, and so was Scott. 

Stiles was staying at home but they were preparing themselves for school, they hadn't slept since the hospital anyways. 

Lydia sat at her vanity table, applying her makeup, when she heard something at the door, or someone. 

She walked downstairs slowly and peeked out of the window, there was no one there.

She opened the door and looked around, still no one. 

She was about to shut the door when she heard the tiny meow of a small orange kitten. 

Lydia gasped at the kitten, before bending down and picking it up, she saw that there was a letter next to it too. 

She picked that up too and brought them both inside. 

She sat down at the kitchen table and placed the kitten on top of the table whilst she carefully opened the letter. 

It was pretty, it had wax melted onto it to close it, and it had gold and silver linings on the border of the letter. 

It almost seemed like the letter opened itself, because lydia certainly didn't unfold it that quick.

The letter lay on the table, and lydia began reading it to see that as soon as she read a part of the letter, the word turned a reddish colour in comparison to its original black ink. 

" _dear lydia_

_I'm writing to inform you that the vision you had last night was indeed a vision, and not jsut some silly nightmare. You're vision was also partly responsible for my quicker return, usually it would take a week for me to get back into reality,and this would often cause a lot of hassle - but this time it only took a couple of days and now I don't have to deal with how to escape a coffin._

_I'm sure you an you're pack have many questions about how I'm here, but I can assure you that all of your questions will be answered shortly. For I must see stiles before anyone. Just know, you were right, and I'm still here._

_P. S I hope my messenger has treated you well, sorry I wasn't sure whether to send a bird or a cat, but I figured a kitten would be less intimidating than a tiger, or a lion cub._

_Feel free to keep him (his name is gingerbread), or you can send him back and he will of course return safely to me._

_Please tell Scott of my return, and the rest of you're pack if it would make you more comfortable. Just know, I mean you no harm._

_James Newton_


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles was still in bed, he wasn't crying, he was just staring blankly at the wall in front of him. 

He was sitting upright, with 3 different blankets covering his bottom half. 

~~~

James still had stiles' address saved in his phone from when he was supposed to be visiting him. 

Technically he is still visiting him, but this visit wasn't planned. 

Planned or not though, james was currently sat about 5 minutes from stiles' House, trying to figure out what the hell he would say to him. 

He had bought some flowers, he doesn't really know whether you're supposed to bring flowers, especially when it would usually be the other way round - with stiles bringing flowers to his grave. 

James shudders at the thought. 

He drove on, finding stiles' house quickly, seeing the blue jeep parked in the driveway. 

He pulled up and sighed, picking up the flowers and getting out of the car. He looked better now that he had showered and got out of those weird hospital clothes. 

~~~

Stiles groaned when he heard a knock at the door, but he didn't get up. 

He didn't even look who it was, Scott and the others would've called first, so it was probably some delivery person. 

He ignored it. 

He ignored the second knock too. 

And the third. 

But four knocks is quite excessive.

Stiles huffed and threw the blankets off of him, he charged downstairs angrily. 

He swung open the door violently, "you know if someone doesn't answer by the third -" 

Stiles cut himself off when he saw who it was. 

There, on his door step, stood james Newton - flowers in hand and a sad look on his face. 

Stiles almost choked, and tears ran down his face. 

James stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. 

Stiles was still in shock, and just stood at first. But eventually he hugged james back, and the two stood in the doorway for about 15 minutes, jsut holding each other, and with stiles sobbing into james' shoulder. 

After 15 minutes stiles lifted his head of james' shoulder, "h-how are you?" 

"are you alive?" stiles questioned. 

James nodded thoughtfully, "you remember how I said we need to talk about something when Im next here?" 

Stiles nodded. 

"Yeah I think we might have to have that now" James said softly. 

Stiles nodded and pulled James inside, shutting the door behind them. 

~~~

James and stiles were sat upstairs on stiles' bed, james had wrapped stiles back up in his blankets. 

"so, you're alive, that's good right?" stiles said, laughing even though he still had tears in his eyes. 

James smiled thoughtfully at him and wiped a tear off stiles' cheek. 

He went to pull his hand away, but stiles grabbed a hold of it and put his finger on his pulse. 

James' heartbeat was normal, and stiles sighed out of relief. 

"I'm alive, I promise" James said smiling. 

Stiles pulled james closer and crawled into his lap, so that he was facing james and his legs were wrapped around his waist. 

James smiled at him

Stiles sighed, "so, h-how are you- alive?" he seemed to stumble over his words. 

"uhm, where shall I start, I'm not human" james said 

Stiles nodded and laughed slightly, taking a sip of some water , "what are you some special type of werewolf or something?" 

James laughed, "haha no, I'm uh, I'm uh weretiger"

Stiles almost choked on his water, "a what?"

James laughed, "a weretiger"

Stiles' mouth fell open, "so are all weretigers, like, immortal?"

"no, it's just me and my ancestors, adn it's not exactly immortal"

"wait so if it's not immortality then what is it?"

"uhm, it's kind of like a curse. Weretigers in my family have always been especially good at witch craft, and a couple hundred years ago some arse hole cursed the whole bloodline, so that we would all live 9 lives"

"just like the myth about cats having nine lives."

James laughed, "Yeah that myth is actually true, but people who don't know about the supernatural just assumed it was a joke."

"so, you're a weretiger, you have nine lives, or had nine lives. How many do you have left?"

James lifted his head to reveal 5 lines on his neck. "how ever many lines on my neck is how many lives I have left."

The lines glowed orange and black. 

Stiles life his hand to the lines, and traced them with his finger, james shivered at the feeling, and stiles stopped and smirked.

James rolled his eyes at stiles, who was still smirking.

" stop it" James laughed.

Stiles threw his hands up in surrender and laughed, "hey its not my kink"

James laughed, and stiles smiled at him.

They laughed for a couple minutes, jsut enjoying each others company, stiles had moved back under the cover. 

And they heard noah pull up outside.

Stiles and James looked at each other, "does he know?" James said

"he knows about the supernatural bit he doesn't know about weretigers or witchcraft." stiles said.

"well then he still thinks I'm dead!" James said.

"oh crap, he went to the station because you're body was reported missing from the hospital."

"how do you know!?"

"I heard him on the phone!"

Noah opened the door, and shouted upstairs, "stiles, I'm home, are you alright? 

"uh, yeah I'm ok!" stiles shouted back.

Apparently he didn't sound convincing and noah was walking up the stairs. 

James panicked and looked under stiles bed, but there was no room.

James eyes widened, and looked at the blankets. 

He pulled the cover back and jumped under the covers with stiles, so that his head was resting between his thighs, how comfortable. 

Noah knocked the second after. 

"come in" stiles said, his voice cracked and James snickered. 

Stiles hit james under the covers and noah frowned. 

"sorry, cramp" stiles said. 

"OK, well are you alright?" noah said 

Stiles nodded as his face went redder, apparently James thought it would be funny to kiss his hip bone. 

"OK, what are you - oh! Uh OK I'll just" noah said awkwardly as he left the room. 

James lifted his head as soon as he left, and smiled sweetly at him. 

Stiles looked at him, and tried to bite back a smirk. 

"you little shit" stiles whispered. 

James smirked, and sighed, putting his head back on stiles lower torso. 

"so what are you gonna do?" stiles said 

"I don't know, I need to erase all memories of myself from most people's memories there,and anyone who might try and find me." James said

Stiles looked saddened, "but it's you're home." 

James laughed slightly and shook his head, "I was only there for 5 months" 

"because you died and moved again." 

James nodded

"where are you going now?" stiles said. 

James shrugged and looked up at stiles, "I dunno, New York?" 

Stiles could hear his heartbeat rising, and he knew James would hear it, "no!" 

James looked up at him again. 

"stay with me! Stay here." stiles begged. 

Stiles sat up and James followed, looking unsure. 

Stiles cupped james' cheeks, "please" 

James nodded. 

"really?" stiles said. 

James nodded again, "Yeah" 

Stiles took his hand off of james' cheeks, and slipped one hand round the back of his neck. 

He pulled james closer and pressed their lips together. 

~~~

They had been making out for 20 minutes straight, well there was nothing straight about it but still. 

And what could make it better, well it wouldn't be noah walking in on his son making out with someone he believed to be dead. 

But that's exactly what happened. 

Stiles had his legs wrapped around james' waist again, and his hands were tangled up in his long blonde hair. 

But he bit james' lip when his dad suddenly walked into his room without warning.

Noah's face looked as it he'd see a ghost, well he probably thought that James was a ghost, and he was completely frozen in place.

Stiles panicked and put a pillow infront of James' face, he pushed him down so that he was lying down.

It didn't make the situation better because now stiles was just straddling James.

Noah stood in shock, "J-James?"

"mhmh" James mumbled under the pillow.

Noah's mouth fell open, "but you're -"

"mhm" James mumbled again.

"stiles? Love Can you take the pillow off my face please?" James said.

Stiles made an "oh" sound and took the pillow off his face.

James sat up and shook his head.

Noah still looked shocked "were you dead?"

"I was" James said. "but now I'm not"

Noah just nodded and stiles jumped up "Can he stay here? Because he can't go back home because of the whole 'you were dead' thing."

Noah nodded again, still looking confused, and walked out of the room.

James raised his eyebrows at stiles, who shrugged slightly.


	11. Not a chapter

Hi peoples

I'm sorry I haven't been uploading very much, my mental health has kind of taken a turn for the worse so to be honest I'm not sure when I'll be uploading.

And with Christmas, there's a chance I might not upload new chapters until the new year. 

Anyway, I hope you all have an amazing Christmas or just an amazing new year.

Xx


	12. Chapter 11?

Lydia sat staring at the small kitten in front of her, the kitten was staring right back at her.

"are you secretly a human?" lydia whispered

The only answer she received was a rather sarcastic meow

"you don't look like something supernatural" she said whilst staring into the kittens eyes

The kitten looked up at her and padded forward, until it eventually fell off the table and into her lap. 

"you know there's a saying that cats are always supposed to land on their feet" lydia laughed as she picked the kitten up and placed it into her arm.

Lydia was also given the day off school due to the sudden hospital trip. 

~~~

Stiles and Jamie sat peacefully in front of the television. Stiles' head was resting in James's lap whilst James twirled his hair.

Noah watched James in awe, and James jsut happened to sense eyes on him and turn at the exact same time noah was squinting his eyes at him.

"y'alright?" James laughed and noah looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I have to ask, how are you? I mean I saw your-" noah went on

James laughed, "Yeah I know," he looked down at stiles, "you said he knows about Scott right?"

Stiles sat up and nodded, "Yeah, dad james is, obviously, supernatural"

"Yeah I kinda already concluded that" noah said

James sniggered and stiles made a 'clearly offended' face.

"I'm a tiger, and I'm cursed to live 9 lives" James said, slowing down with every word.

Noah's mouth fell open, "c-cursed? What does that mean?"

"well, for some reason my bloodline, all weretigers, can practice magic without cashing the world to end. But a couple hundred years ago some wannabe cursed the whole bloodline" James finished with a sigh, "does that make any sense?" 

Noah nodded slowly, "so if you live nine lives, how old are you now?"

James's face dropped and all the colour left his face he turned to stiles and gulped, "you're 18 right?"

Stiles cackled loudly, "yes, I'm 18"

"how old are you?" stiles said

"hah, umm, I'm 217 this year" James said shyly 

Noah choked on his drink, "217?!"

James laughed awkwardly, "yeah, obviously I can't catch any diseases or anything so I get to 100 and I just start all over again. Well technically I can choose what age I age but I quite like being the child prodigy" 

"so you just, are born and you already know everything you learned in your past life" stiles said, with a dorky smile spread across his face. 

James smiled at him thoughtfully, "yep, you know that trend on the Internet about what people would do if they had nine lives?"

Stiles gasped, "do you have stories?"

"amazing ones" James said

"tell me one" stiles begged, forgetting that his father was even in the room. 

"well I was a painter in Italy for 50 years" James said

"really?" stiles said climbing on his lap like a child.

James nodded, "I was a pirate for a little while too" 

"a pirate?" noah chimed in, "as in Jack sparrow?" 

"well not exactly as amazing as Johnny Depp but it was still cool" James laughed 

Noah smiled and looked down at his watch, "oh I have to go, I should've been at work half an hour ago" 

"see you" James shouted, along with an only half interested "bye" from stiles 

Stiles continued staring at James intently. 

Noah poked his head back around the door, "and no funny business!" noah looked at stiles and then at james and squinted his eyes. 

"you got it" stiles shouted. 

However, once stiles heard the door click shut and his dad's car pull away, he pounced on James like some sort of wild animal and kissed him desperately. 

James was slightly shocked by the sudden contact but soon kissed stiles back. 

~~~

A bit less than 30 minutes later, a slightly dishevelled and slightly out of breath stiles pulled away from james and smiled cutely 

James sat up too, and moved a piece of hair from stiles' forehead. 

Stiles stared at him for a couple seconds, before asking "can I ask you something?" 

"sure" James said

"how are you so okay? With leaving your home?"

James sighed, "I'm not, but after a while you learn to not get too attached to a place, or a person" 

Stiles ducked his head at his words. 

"apparently I screwed that up though" James laughed, stiles smiled quite shyly

"have you ate?" James said

Stiles shook his head, and James got up off the coach and knelt in front of stiles. 

"you want me to make you something to eat?" he said softly, and stiles nodded.

And with that James got up, "what do you fancy?"

Stiles shrugged, "could we make pancakes?" 

James laughed and nodded. 

"ooh do you drink tea?" stiles said excitedly

"I do" James laughed

"you make pancakes, i'll make tea"

"do you drink tea?" James laughed again.

"yes, i was practicing and now it only takes me about 20 minutes"

"... 20 minutes?"

"Yeah... Why how long does it take you?"

"like 2 minutes"

"how do you boil the water in 2 minutes, it takes me two minutes to turn on the stove"

"what do you use the stove for?"

"to boil the water idiot, how else would you do it?"

"by using a-" James looked around and gasped, "where in gods name is your kettle?" 

"my what?" stiles said

James stared at him for a couple seconds, before grabbing his keys and walking out of the front door. 

Stiles followed him, "where are you going now?"

"to get a kettle" James responded whilst digging around in a box

"aha" he said as he pulled out a jet black kettle.

James marched back inside and closed the door behind him, grabbing stiles' hand in the process.

He walked into the kitchen and plugged the kettle in a nearby outlet.

He put water in it whilst stiles watched in awe

And finally he flicked the switch and watched as steam began pouring out of the top. 

Finally, the kettle dinged and James looked at stiles

"boom, hot water" he said

Stiles' mouth was still wide open, he walked towards it and then looked straight at it, then he looked at james, and then back at the kettle.

"why, didn't you tell me this existed?!" he shouted

"why didn't you know it existed?!" James shouted back.

Stiles looked at the kettle again.

"OK, and how do you make the tea?" James laughed

"you put it in a big jug and then..." stiles stopped when he saw James trying not to cry

"oh dear lord, come on" James said picking up stiles' hand again and grabbing two mugs and two teabags.

"aww did you get the teabags I told you I liked" James said smiling

"hah kinda, I wanted to try it but apparently I was doing it wrong" stiles laughed

James didn't resound, he just smiled at stiles and shook his head 

James put one the teabags into the mugs and poured hot water in

"how much sugar do you want, sugar" he said with a wink.

Stiles smirked at him, "one please"

James turned back around and continued making the tea. 

Finally he poured the milk and stirred it, before handing one of the mugs to stiles.

Stiles grabbed the mug excitedly,

"careful, it'll be hot" James said

Stiles sipped it cautiously, and smiled back up at James. 

"Yeah that tastes better than mine" he laughed.

James smiled and turned back around. 

"so pancakes, thick or thin?" James said as he clapped his hands together.


	13. idek anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's took a while to upload, and sorry it's not the longest, apparently, teachers think giving us twice as much work at home as they would in school, is going to keep us motivated.
> 
> clearly, they were wrong

stiles woke up to the comforting feeling of James' arms wrapped around him.

he snuggled further into his chest, grasping onto his wrist and taking in his warmness. he felt James shuffle a bit, before planting a kiss on stiles' shoulder, causing stiles to giggle into the duvet. James smirked and began kissing him on the back of his neck, just to get a couple more laughs out of stiles. 

Noah knocked on the door and waited for stiles to shout him in, before swinging the door open and looking straight at James, who was still hugging stiles.

"morning" James said, whilst grinning at Noah

Noah smiled at him quickly and looked at stiles, "you going back to school now?"

stiles groaned, "do I have to?"

"stiles, you no longer have a reason to be off school" Noah laughed whilst looking at James

James laughed loudly, "aww, did you get a week off because of me?"

stiles rolled his eyes and stuck his head into his pillow and groaned loudly.

"I don't know why you're laughing, you're coming to the station with me to figure out some cold cases from the 1900s since you're the only person I know who was alive back then," Noah said 

"oh no" James laughed

stiles suddenly popped his head up, "oh my god you have got to meet Liam. he loves history, he will literally love you" 

James laughed and smiled down at stiles, ruffling his hair, "yeah, the history books aren't exactly accurate though"

"what do you mean?" Noah said

"the assassination of Franz Ferdinand, the one that practically started world war 1, it was completely different from how you were told. same with a lot of old books, most of them were stolen." James went on

stiles mouth hung open and Noah's eyebrows were raised.

"wait, did you fight in the war?" stiles said

"I fought in both, what's the point in having nine lives if you're not going to use them, right?" James laughed 

"okay maybe meeting Liam isn't the best idea since he might actually become obsessed" Noah laughed, "now go on, both of you, get dressed"

Noah laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving stiles and James to get ready.


	14. Chapter 13?

Stiles parked up the jeep in the school parking lot, with a grin plastered on his face.

His dad wasn't lying about the whole cold cases form the 1900s thing, he had actually dragged him along to his police car, and drove away.

Stiles saw Lydia and the others standing outside waiting for him, eagerly,

Seriously, Liam was practically vibrating out of pure excitement, and Mason and Corey were trying to get him to calm down.

Stiles got out of his jeep and the group began walking towards him

"Soooo, where your boyfriend?" Lydia said 

"My dad took him to the station to help him solve some cold cases" stiles replied with a chuckle 

"He wrote me a letter, did he tell you?" Lydia said

"I think he said something about it, what did he say in it?" 

"Oh he just said that he would answer all our questions soon, and that he meant us no harm." Lydia said twirling her hair around her finger, "and, the messenger was a kitten which my mom had gladly leg me keep" 

"Oh my god, really?" Stiles laughed

"Yep, his name is gingerbread. And I woukd die for gingerbread" Lydia said with a smile

"Its true, he's adorable" malia chimed in

Stiles smiled at the group happily, before looking at laum, who was staring at him insightfully. 

"Go ahead" stiles said with a chuckle

Liam smiled, "what is he? Is he immortal?-" 

"Is he a warlock?" Mason chimed in

Stiles eyebrows went up, and he snickered

"You can meet him after school, and you can ask him" stiles laughed

"Is he cute?" Malia said

"He is gorgeous" stiles said, it was the only thing he was really clear on.

"Oooh I can't wait" Lydia said excitedly

"Hey we better go, the bells gonna go" Corey said

There were a couple nods in agreement, before the pack dispersed into the building.


End file.
